Ultimate Weapon
The Ultimate Weapon is a fusion of ten aliens, although he can gain more powers if he wishes. Appearance The Ultimate Weapon has the appearance of the ten aliens he is fused with: *'Jetray': Right half of face, skin of torso/legs, right foot shape *'Diamondhead': Skin of right arm *'Rath': Left arm, claw on left hand, leg/left foot shape *'Spidermonkey': Lower right arm **'Ultimate Spidermonkey': Jaw *'Lodestar': Left shoulder spike *'Brainstorm': Right arm shape, legs under left arm *'Chromastone': Spikes on right shoulder *'Swampfire': Skin of left arm/left side of face *'Big Chill': Wings *'Humungousaur': Chestplate, face shape, tail The Ultimate Weapon gains more alien parts when he accesses more powers. He wears black shorts, and the Simplicitrix symbol on his chest, mostly covered by his wings when they are folded over him. Other Aliens Here are some examples of how the Ultimate Weapon's appearance changes when he accesses certain aliens. *'Ball Weevi': After accessing Ball Weevil's powers, the Ultimate Weapon's Jetray crest turns into the shape of Ball Weevil's, while keeping the color of Jetray's crest. *'NRG': After accessing NRG's powers, the Ultimate Weapon's Rath claw is made of NRG's radiation. *'Ultimate Big Chill': After accessing Ultimate Big Chill's powers, the Ultimate Weapon's Big Chill wings change to that of his Ultimate form. *'Ultimate Swampfire': After accessing Ultimate Swampfire's powers, the Ultimate Weapon's Swampfire skin changes to that of his Ultimate form. Powers *The Ultimate Weapon retains most of the powers from the aliens he is fused with. Many powers counteract weaknesses of other aliens: **Big Chill's immunity to temperature prevents Swampfire from freezing. **Brainstorm's electricity takes away Big Chill and Humungousaur's weakness to electricity. **The reflexes of Spidermonkey and Rath combined make it easier for the Ultimate Weapon to use Big Chill's intangibility and Chromastone's absorption powers when caught off guard. **If he reacts fast enough, Chromastone's powers can absorb his own neuroshock blasts if they are redirected at him. *The Ultimate Weapon can combine the powers of the aliens he's fused with: **The Ultimate Weapon's Humungousaur tail does not have a mace by default, but he can use Diamondhead's powers to create a diamond mace on the end of it, usually with Chromastone's crystals on it. **The Ultimate Weapon can combine Humungousaur's missiles with powers of other aliens, such as Diamondhead's crystals, Chromastone's energy, Brainstorm's electricity, etc. *The Ultimate Weapon can activate the Simplicitrix at any point to add a new alien to his arsenal. *The Ultimate Weapon has fourth wall awareness. Other Powers *When accessing other powers, the following combinations can happen: **'Ball Weevil' ***Big Chill: Ball Weevil's orbs can be fused with Big Chill's ice powers to create freezing explosives. ***Chromastone/Swampfire/Jetray/Brainstorm/Spidermonkey: Ball Weevil's orbs can absorb Chromastone's energy, Swampfire's fire or methane gas, Jetray's neuroshock blasts, Brainstorm's electricity, or Spidermonkey's webbing to fuel it. ***Swampfire: Ball Weevil's orbs can be filled with Swampfire's methane gas, giving them a fiery explosion when detonated. **'NRG' ***Rath: Rath's claw is made of NRG's radiation, meaning the Ultimate Weapon has radioactive punches, as well as being able to make a radioactive shock wave when hitting the ground. ***Chromastone: NRG and Chromastone's energy combined is much more powerful than individually. **'Ultimate Big Chill' ***Ultimate Big Chill's powers replace Big Chill's when accessed. **'Ultimate Swampfire' ***Ultimate Swampfire's powers replace Swampfire's when accessed. Weaknesses *The Ultimate Weapon always starts with ten default transformations, and must activate the Simplicitrix to access more. Gallery Ultimate Weapon Ball Weevil.png|Ball Weevil variation Ultimate Weapon NRG.png|NRG variation Ultimate Weapon Ultimate Big Chill.png|Ultimate Big Chill variation Ultimate Weapon Ultimate Swampfire.png|Ultimate Swampfire variation Ultimate Weapon Ultimate Spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey variation Trivia *The Ultimate Weapon has eleven aliens he is fused with if Spidermonkey and Ultimate Spidermonkey are considered separate entities, as Ultimate Spidermonkey can be accessed despite already being present.